Hetalia: World Atlantis
by Suzannah Halstead
Summary: About a girl cooled Juli-anna who thinks she is just a normal human being like everyone els. Her friends are awesome and her perants love her to bitts even though she is an adopted child. Through the story Juli-anna finds and discovers secrets that have been left in the dark about her past life and meats very interesting people along the way.
1. hetalia: World Atlantis 1-1

The Big Bang, that's how it all started. How the Big Bang occurred, and how it happened; some people believe that two massive asteroids smashed together, or that a light melted everything... well that is not exactly true, but there were asteroids involved and there was a light. That's when the other believers, who believe God created the Big Bang became both wrong and right. A similar event happened, and to tell you the truth, this is what happened.

...

Two huge asteroids floated in space; one on the dark side of space, and the other in the light. Both of these asteroids held something that no one would ever know or understand for that matter, not even the things that lived on these two rocks knew or understood who, or what, they were. These things were humans, but not just any ordinary humans. They were able to breath in space; but they looked like children and looked alike to one another. The only difference was their hair color, eye color, and skin color.

On the light side, the child had white/blond long hair with slight pink, blue, and purple shades in it. Their eyes were blue with a slight pink color to them and had pale skin. On the dark side, the child had long, candy pink hair, light green eyes, and was just a tad bit darker in skin. Once the dark side and the light side finally met, they both looked so confused since they've never seen someone like them before (or anyone at all, really), and the fact they almost looked alike bewildered them.

They both walked up to each other and examined each other closely. Both were wearing a white cloth/ dress over their body. "Hello," said the light side as the dark side smiled childishly and asked, "What's your name?" The light side thought for a moment, "I don't really have a name. What is yours?" The dark side shrugged helplessly. "I'm the same; I don't have one either." The dark side thought for a moment before snapping their fingers, "I have an idea! Why don't we make our own names?" suggested the dark side. "That sounds like a good idea," the light side agreed. "The rocks have names, so do the lights and the stars, but they sound weird and wouldn't suit an image like us." The light side tilted their head before hesitantly saying, "Um... Juli-anna." The dark side smiled at the newly named Juli-anna. "That's a pretty name! Hmm... and I will call myself Juliet!"

The two walked closer and the dark side reached a hand to the light side. "You will be known as Juli-anna and I will be known as Juliet. You will also be known as a 1P and I, a 2P. Together we will be known as counterparts." The light side seemed to think about the dark side's idea, and decided to like it. As the light side smiled and went to grab the dark side's hand, a light between them started to form until everything went bright. Before they knew it everything was red with rocks, red-hot liquid spurting out in different directions, and Juli-anna was on her own with Juliet was no where in sight.


	2. hetalia: World Atlantis 1-2

"Juliet...? Juliet...?" Juli-anna shouted. 'Where is she?,' she thought to herself. Juli-anna was walking on the warm and stony ground the wind blowing her hair all over her face.

Juli-anna gasped when her hair covered her eyes. She opened her eyes and widened in shock; her once white/ silvery hair was now a light/ chocolatey brown colour. "what the-," she cut herself off when she saw a figure walk towards her.

getting scared he walked back a few steps before she tripped on a small rock and falling. The figure managed to catch before she hit the ground. "careful bella," the figure said with cute yet sickening grin on his face. Juli-anna took a good look at the figure and thanked him. His hair was and brown/ red colour with a strange curl on the side of his head; half of his body looked like a shadow while the other half looked normal; one arm looked like a clawer and the other looked normal; and he had on white eye that looked like a light bulb while his other eye was blue.

"why so-a quiet Juli-anna. There is no need to be afraid," He said as he let go of her arm. "H-How do you know my name?" Juli-anna asked worriedly. "I-a know many thing bella... I am a shadow after all," He said still grinning. "where am I?" she asked in concern and the man chuckled. "You Juli-anna are on a planet called earth or the other word for the big rock is called world," The 'shadow man' answered. "You look confused my dear and you have many questions to ask... so ask them bella," he continued.

"If you know so much then... Who am I?" The one question Juli-anna finally wanted to ask for so many years on that good forsaken rock she lived on; she finally asked it to someone who may know the answer. "You, Juli-anna are many things... many people. You gave yourself the name Juli-anna; yet you have many names you did not know you had," He answered and it still confused. in fact it confused her even more.

"Th-That didn't really answer my question. What are these names I didn't know I had?" The shadow man sighed and put hand on her shoulder. "Look," the man started and he looked to side. Juli-anna followed his eyes and saw five figures that looked like her "this is who you are," he continued. "You are god; you are the devil; you are the angel; you are the demon and you are your 2p; you are also the most important person on this planet... you are World/ earth," He finally answered her question.

So many names for one person; it felt like her head was going to explode. "You are also one more name. A name that will be called by many other people... known as humans and people known as countries," "And what is that?" she asked sounding interested. The man smiled and let go of her shoulder. "You will also be a country/ city. The name is... Atlantis. Also will be known as World Atlantis, The most strongest; the most powerful and richest country in the whole wide world."

This was to much to take in for the poor child. And Juli-anna started to get a headache. Juli-anna looked back at her five counterparts as they started to slowly disappear and her 2p started to walk away. "You will make this planet great bella. Just remember that I am here to help you if you need any okay? But for now you are on your own," the shadow man said as he also started to fade away. "No. Wait. I still have many questions to ask." "They will be answered sooner or later bella. If there are questions that can't be answered; come and find me," "and where would that be?" "when you are asleep," was all he said before he vanished in to thin air

-

Everything was quiet again nothing but the whistling of the wind hitting Juli-anna's ears every now and again. A few seconds passed and the ground started to shake and the wind got stronger. Juli-anna started to panic as the ground started to crack underneath her feet. Before Juli-anna knew it; her whole life flashed before her eyes without her even realising it...


	3. hetalia: World Atlantis 2-1

Hetalia: World Atlantis Chapter 2.1

_A cool summer breeze, blue sky, the sun beaming down on two people and the long green field grass hit there skin. "Juli-anna?" the man said turning his head to look at her his blue eye glinting in the sunlight. "Yes," the said girl hummed and turned her head to look at him her green eye. _

"_Sometimes I wonder Why other people can't see me," "You always wonder that," Juli-anna giggled and held the man's black shadow hand. "you have always watched over me. Ever since I was little. It's nice to have someone I can relate to," she stated kissing him on the cheek making him blush slightly. "Ti amo. Remember that," he said sitting up and Juli-anna followed as she linked arms with his and placed her head on his shoulder. "But for now it is time to wake up..." the man's voice faded and you eyes closed._

""

"Juli-anna..." "but RaphaelI don't want to wake up," "Juli-anna you talking in your sleep again," the girly voice wined. Juli-anna slowly opened her dark green eye and was met by chocolate brown ones. "What is it Stella?" Juli-anna mumbled as she sat up from her bed."Today is the day," Stella sang as she clapped her dark tanned hands together. "And what is today sis?" Juli-anna sang back clapping her pale hands together.

"Today is the day you, me, Derek, Megan, Steve and Destiny are going to Gakuen Academy," Stella sang again and rushed to Juli-aana wardrobe and got some cloths out for her to wear. "Oh holy crumbs. We are," Juli-anna cheered and snatched the off of Stella and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

**Time skip...**

Lucky for you and Stella, you didn't need to pack anything since Gakuen Academy wasn't very far away.

Gakuen Academy one of the popular and well known schools in the whole wide world. The building is in middle of nowhere in England along with a little village/ small town only a 30 minute - 1 hour drive away. The town is called Hetalia and this is where Juli-anna, her family and friends live. Her town is famous and is known because of a Anime T.V series is also called Hetalia witch Juli-anna and her sister Stella loves very much.

**Now back to the story...**

Juli-anna was ready and waiting for her sister Stella to get ready before going out to see their friends. "I'm ready... You're still reading that silly book?" Stella asked ripping the book off of Juli-anna. "It's not silly. It's interesting. It has all the information about the city and the world of Atlantic. Maps, treasure, secrets and how it vanished out of thin air." Ignoring your little speech about the book Stella flicked through the pages and looked at the back and front of the book. "It looks old and delicate. How did you find it?" she asked in concern.

Juli-anna thought for a second and took the book back, holding it close. "I was wondering around our old library and I wanted to research some old history, older than the old history we learnt in school..."

**Flash back...**

"_...I walked around all the centuries before the pirates and looked at all the Vikings section but I already knew about them, and I wanted to find something different. You know how much I love history Stella so I wanted to find something that no body, not even the teachers would search for..."_

"_I walked a little further and I saw the old lady that always works at the old Library and ask her for advice. And thought maybe she could find something for me..."_

"Excuse Ma'am," Juli-anna asked as she walked up to the old woman. "Yes my dear what is is?" the lady asked back and looked at Juli-anna. The lady was very old, probably around 100 years old... well looked 100. Her hair was grey and shaggy dressed in a long black dress with a dark grey shawl covering her arms; her eyes were two different colours on was blue and the other was yellow. Juli-anna cringed slightly and took a step back, she coughed and stuttered a bit "I would like to find a book... please."

"Well obviously otherwise you wouldn't be here," the old lady joked as she chuckled to herself not sounding very old for her age. Juli-anna chuckled slightly along with the lady and sighed "I'm looking for the most oldest history book in this Library. Oldest of the old," Julian explained. The lady thought for a second before putting the books she was hold down a small table "Follow me Miss," and started to walk and Juli-anna followed.

*8

"You come to this library a lot don't you and I never caught your name. My name is Angel and my fathers' farther opened this library a long time ago," The lady said taking you deeper in to the library. "My name is Juli-anna it's nice to meet you." "You are very polite for a woman of your age," the woman said patting Juli-anna arm softly.

"Ah Here we are," Juli-anna stopped and looked at her surroundings in awe. By the looks of things Angel has taken Julia-anna to the oldest part of the Library. The walls were stone white and cracked; there was the old fashion candle light to light the room up and there was old ruins and valuable objects from all different countries. "Oh wow," you whispered not to make an echo surround the place. "Everything in this corridor is older than the old, just like what you are looking for. Some of these stones and old broken statues go back to when Atlantis existed... and 'The book of Atlantis' is the book I am going to give to you. I think it will help you find what you looking for in history."

Angel pulled down a stone handle and opened the heavy stone doors leading you into another but smaller Library. "None of these books have been touched since the end of the Roman empire. Some books are from that time and some are so old they even hold secrets and some even hold 'magic'," Angel chuckled again and went in search for the book.

Angel pulled out a thick book with gold writing called 'The book of Atlantis' the rest of the front and back was just plane and the book was a dark brown. "I am giving this book to you. Keep it safe and I can assure you that you will thank me in future. Now we must be going back up I don't want people to get suspicious. Only you and I and few other people know about this place and I don't want anybody else following us,"

"""""""

"How much for the book?" Juli-anna asked getting her purse. "Oh please no love, no money. Something as worthy as this should not be traded for gold and silver. Love it, keep it safe and the book will love you back and will show you what you are looking for." Juli-anna thanked the woman and carried it back home close to her chest.

**End of flash back...**

"...That was a year ago and I am only half way through it. And it is very interesting," Stella seemed to be in fall concentration to the story and looked shocked. "Wow. You really have been keeping that book safe. Did she tell you what sort of secrets it held?" Juli-anna shook her head 'no'. "No, but there are a few pages missing. I went back to her the next day and asked but she said the pages were lost many years ago, By someone who obviously wanted some of the secrets hidden forever by looks of it. There are only a few words, letters and sentences that I can read from the missing pages so they didn't do a very good at destroying them."

"Anyway we should go meat others before heading of to our new school" Stella said getting up from the sofa and heading out the door. Juli-anna set the book in her room and Followed behind Stella and closed the door behind her...


	4. hetalia: World Atlantis 2-2

Hetalia: World Atlantis Chapter 2.2

"Come on Juli-anna," Stella wined. "Okay I coming. Let me just lock the door," Juli-anna turned around to lock the door and saw her neighbour the Kirkland family walk out of there house. "Morning Arthur," She called and the blonde looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Hello love. How are you?" he asked walking up to Juli-anna. "I'm good thanks. Just getting ready to go and meat my friends before we all head off to Gakuen Academy," Juli-anna stated excitedly.

"Congratulations for getting in. It's hard to get in that school... I should know me and my brothers go there," Juli-anna looked at Arthur shocked her a gape. "W-Wow. Really? That's cool... well I better go. See at Gakuen I guess?" Arthur nodded "See you later Juli-anna," and walked off. Juli-anna walked to Stella and looked at her in confusion. "What with that smirk on your face sis?" Juli-anna asked. "That Arthur so has a crush on you. You should talk to him more." "What? No he doesn't, we are just friends and besides... It kind of creeps me out how he looks like England from Hetalia," Juli-anna mumbled at the end.

"True, true... and don't forget his brothers," Stella warned. Juli-anna nodded and shrugged it off "Anyhow. Lets go."

Time skip...

"No I wont believe it. I will not- Oh hey Juli-anna, Stella," Derek chimed getting up and running up the two. "Hey Derek, guys," Juli-anna said hugging Derek. "Stella why do you have a smirk on your face?" Derek asked in concern. "Juli-anna bumped a certain Arthur Kirkland," Stella sang childishly making the other go 'ooooh' in a childish sing song tune. "Really. Like I said we are just friends," Juli-anna stated clearly.

"Oh yeah that right you still in love with your imaginary friend. You never really gave any detail about him," Megan said with a smirk on her face. Juli-anna rolled her eye and sighed "He is not imaginary, he is real. You just cant see him." "Like a spirit or a ghost," Megan explained. "Yeah. Sort of. I guess," "So tell us what he looks like then," Stella said sitting next to Megan.

"He has brownish reddish hair with a strange looking curl on his left side of his head; he has one blue eye and the other is white; his skin is pail and bits of his body is black like shadows and his right arm is a black claw."

"He maybe different but his personality, mind, thoughts and feeling are the same as a human being," Juli-anna explained in wonder. "He sounds nice... creepy and scary but nice," Destiny said trying to imagine the man in her own mind.

Juli-anna and her friends were very close. Megan is a childhood friend with blonde hair and purple eyes; Derek is good friend of Juli-anna he has brown hair and dark green eyes, some say Juli-anna and Derek could be long lost siblings; Destiny was Stella's best friend she has orange/ red hair and blue eyes with small freckles on her nose, she is also rich and was the popular girl in school. And then we have Steve juli-anna's other Best friend; he doesn't say much and s the oldest in the group; he has short brown hair and light green eyes and he even has s crush on Megan.

Back to the story...

"Come on Juli-anna other wise we will be late for school," Steve mumbled to you. Everyone stood up and walked to Steve's' people carrier to Gakuen Academy.

"We're here," they all cheered. "I don't know why you're also happy about it. It's just like being in a normal school. Your going to learn boring stuff," Steve mumbled again as his eyes were on the road. "Boring stuff? This school is known for world history. Each class has a lesson about each country and it's history... maybe there will be some more history about Atlantis," Juli-anna said sounding offended at first but then started to sound excited.

Steve just rolled his eyes and carried on focusing on the road looking for a parking space. Once the car came to a stop Juli-anna rushed out f the car and ran in the building. "Juli-anna wait up," Destiny said chasing after her and the others followed behind.

"Oh my god," Juli-anna breathed as she looked around the entrance hall. The entrance hall was huge and the ceiling was really high; it looked like Hogwarts, stairs in all different directions but this was just the dorm part of the school the actual school hall and classes are through the some big doubles door. The thing that caught Juli-annas' eyes the most was the strange gold, sparkly dust in some sort of glass dome slap bang in the middle of the entrance hall, and that is what also got Juli-anna in some sort of trance.

Juli-anna started to here noses coming from the dome like a whisper and started to walk towards it. "What is this?" Megan asked to herself. "It's beautiful," Juli-anna mumbled and the whispers got louder "Do you that?" she asked. The other s looked at her in concern and shook there head "I can talking from the students here. What can your hear?" Megan stated. "Whispering. And it's giving me a headache," Juli-anna mumbled as she rubbed face with her hands. "juli-anna. Your here," a noticeable voice called out. Juli-anna turned her head and saw Arthur running up to her "Hello Arthur." "Come I will take you to the Principles office," Arthur said taking Juli-anna's hand and taking the group to the principles office.

Once at the principles office Arthur knocked on the door and entered the room. "Mr Vargas. The new students are here to see you," Arthur called and a man with brown hair and light brown eyes stood up from his chair with a strict look on his face. Arthur looked at the group in front of him and walked out the door "I will wait for you guys here," he said before closing the door.

The man was still looking at Juli-anna and the group with a strict look and walked up them before stopping in front of them and smiled. "Ciao new-a students. My-a name is Julius Vargas but you can-a call me Mr Vargas or Grandpa Rome. Ether way just don't call me by my first name unless we bump to each other in town or if you want detection," Mr Vargas stated in a serious tone making the group nod. Mr Vargas chuckled and when back to his desk "I-a was just playing. I'm-a not that mean."

"Anyway you-a guys must be Juli-anna, Destiny, Derek, Steve, Stella and Megan Correct?" Mr Vargas asked, looking at the register. "Yes. I'm Juli-anna, this is my sister Stella," Juli-anna said pointing to herself then to Stella and the other introduced themselves.

After getting signed in and getting there new timetables schedule they were about to walk out the door bur Mr Vargas stopped them. "Oh and one more thing, the most important thing of all. Don't touch or brake the glass dome and second of all make new friends and have a good time a Gakuen Academy." Mr Vargas said and shut the door behind them and there new life at Gakuen Academy had begun...


End file.
